Barbie
Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Skipper: Kazumi Evans *Stacie: Claire Corlett *Chelsea: Ashlyn Drummond *Marlene: Alex Kelly *Max: Tabitha St. Germain *Marie: Shannon Chan-Kent *Monsieur Etienne: Colin Murdock *Monsieur Philippe: Peter Kelamis *Madame Cheynet: Maxine Miller *Jonas: Cole Howard *Albain: Gabe Khouth *Theo: Theo Bell *Announcer: Colin Murdock Casting & Voice Production *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia *Another Tongue; London England Voice Director *Terry Klassen Voice Coach *Brad Gibson Casting Coordinators *Adrienne Lindsay *Michelle Rodda CG Supervisor *Avi J. Katz Production Designer *Kyran Kelly Editors *Jeremy Montgomery *Sam Patterson Additional Editing *Matt Ahrens Post Production Supervisor *Alan Kennedy Assistant Production Managers *Danielle Davis *Amanda McNiece *Leo Martin *Sarah Mousseau Mattel Production Coordinator *Allison Monterosso Production Assistant *Jeremy Rose Designers *Charlie Bonifacio *Richard Chen *Alexandra Kavalova *Nick Kilislian *Michelle Ryan *Balaji Santhanam *Andre Woodhouse Matte Painting *Richard Chen *Walter Martishius *Andrew Woodhouse Storyboard Supervisor *David Stoten Storyboard Artists *Svetlana Chmakova *Gabriela Godoy *Dae Jung *Michelle Ku *T.K. Labus *Katie Shanahan Head of Assets *Phil Bonner Lead Modeler / Rigger *Dave Calder Modeling/Rigging Artists *Mario Baldi *Rob Caputi *Michael Carnovale *Atas Dogan *Stephanie Fong *Valere Grams *Agustin Loreto *Iain McLuckie *Ki Moon *Patrick Pautler *Joel Purslow *Amanda Shotton *Andrew Shyshko *Sean Sullivan *Rak Tafarodi Lead Surfacing Artists *Trevor Morgan Director of Look Development Solutions *Aaron Webster Texture Artists *Mario Baldi *Alexi Chabane *Tyler Figueira *Stephanie Fong *Irwin Gamalinda *Ricardo Gomez *Valere Grams *Jin Yong Kim *Yoohoon Kim *Noppakhao Nakarmdee *Asmara Nayyar *Amanda Shotton *Ziid Sydeqi *Rak Tafarodi *Jun (Eugene) Yue *Yan Zhang Head of Layout and Shot Finaling *Imran Awan Lead Pre-Visualization / Layout Artist *Eric Murray Layout Artists *Shane Chabot *Taiwon Choi *Tony Colapinto *Leah Kim *Jim Nagy *Jean Pilotte *Andrew Smith Lead Shot Finaler *Allanlee Calder Shot Finaling Artists *Bruno Amezcua *James Austin *Imran Awan *Adam Black *Rob Caputi *Michael Carnovale *Piero D'Aloisio *Chris Evans *Rafael Fernandez-Stoll *Amanda Shotton *Tony Song *Michelle Tang Vue Artist *Aadel Forootan Lead Animators *Adam Beck *Patrice Bérubé *Sushant Dholakia *Brad Willis Animators *Mark Ainslie *Moysis Antoniou *Jordan Benning *Donald Chan *Dheer Chaudhary *Mary Corvese *Matt Frigault *Kitty Fung *Brandon Gilbert *Pedram Goshtasbpour *Melissa Hinks *Garfie James *Jubey Jose *Samad M. A. Khan *Behram Khoshroo *Patrick Lafrance *Boris Maras *Christie Moore *Jason Par *Stefan Peltonen *Pat Rhodes *Spence Robinson *Sue Hyunsook Shim *Chris Lue Shing *Angad Singh *Eric Stinnissen *Kristina Szabo *Yevgen Timoshin *Adam Trout *Daniel Tynan *Lucas Wright *Joe Yeh *Amanda Zima 2D Dream Sequence Animation *Kitty Fung Crowd Supervisor *Avi J. Katz Head of Lighting & Compositing *Anna Wagner-Lopez Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Belma Abdicevic Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists *Steven Mark Chen *Simon Fung Key Lighting Artists *Elina Iskoz *Boogab Youn Lighting & Compositing Artists *Jeffrey Chan *Biagio Figliuzzi *Genevieve Forte *Tibor Kovacs *Steve Lowry *Bryan Luren *Kevin McBride *Aline Onoe *Qiong Pan *Daniel Santana *Paul Stodolny *April Suen *Anna Wagner-Lopez *Sarah Yoo *Alphonso Young Head of FX *Warren Lawtey Lead FX Artist *Voytek Kufner FX Artist *Dean Blaser VP, Technology *Rob Burton Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeling TDs *Nicholas Anderson *Reza Abolmolouk *James Deschenes *Vicken Mavlian *Markus Ng *Kym Watts Head of Systems & Rendering *John Hickson Render Administrators *Jeff Klug *Sean Macrae Render Wranglers *Julian Diaz *Paul Ho VP, Infrastructure & Training *Terry Dale Production Software Development *Jos'h R.L. Fuller Supervising Technical Director / Software Developer *Matt Collie Software Developers *Daniel Lee Juhyun *Lana Melnichuk *Yungsiow Yang Senior Systems Administrators *Simon Chang *Damian Upton Systems Administrators *Aaron Burr *Jamie Clancy *Saman Gunasekara *Mark Ryan Post Production Assistant *Ryan Quaglia Director, Human Resources & Recruiting *Lance Lefort Recruitment *Linda Broerick *Stewart Pei Training Manager & Marketing Coordinator *Jason McKenzie Manager, HR & Administrative Services *Rena Dalmasso Human Resources Generalists *Sarah Devine *Rebecca Dodds CEO *J. Thomas Murray EVP & Chief Financial Officer *Peter Kozik EVP, Business Development *Steven Hecht VP, Production *Stephen Gallop Project Development & Sales *Matthew Berkowitz Senior Executive Assistants *Bridget Sarpong *Kim Seto *Elizabeth Wang Project Analysts *Jocelyn Armah *Senthuran Thayalan Accounting Manager *Ned Pavlov Accounts Payable Administrator *Baher Chouhaiber Facilities *Denise Clinton *Ron Marinic *Dave McCartney *Greg Williams Primary Recording Studios *Koko Studios Recording Engineer *Wes Swales Recording Assistant *Sam Eeckhout Audio Post Production Facility *Tattersall Sound & Picture Re-recording Engineers *Kirk Lynds *Joe Morrow Assistant Re-recording Engineer *James Bastable Sound Effects Editor *Jakob Thiesen Dialogue Editor *Martin Gwynn Jones Oddio Studio Inc. Foley Artist *Stefan Fraticelli Foley Recordists *Rob Mellegers *Randy Wilson Foley Editor *John Loranger Assistant Sound Editors *Krystin Hunter Tattersail Sound & Picture Post Coordinator *Mandy Ley "You're the One" *Performed by Heavynn Gates *Written by Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapdosy (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann Barbie Production Finance Manager *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Martha Artis *Kim Aucella *Wendy Barnes *Nathan Baynard *Michael Berling *Sara Berrenson *Rosie Bicciche *Sami Burrows *Sun Cha *Joyce Chen *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Sally Dail *Kristina Duncan *Sally Eagle *Alexandra Fink *Leanne Hackmann *Joey Hahn *Amanda Hermann *Chandra Hicks *Carrie Ip *Emily Kelly *Marissa Laver *Daniel Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Amy Lee *Josephine Lee *Simon Lee *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Enrique Lopez *Ruby Lopez *Nitya Madhavan *Corinne Maffin *Sasha Mayer *Julia Michelson *Helena Mills *James Molina *Cory Monji *Jocelyn Morgan *Krista Neuhaus *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Sean Olmos *Asako Ota *Scott Page-Pagter *Iliana Palma *Valerie Perea *Thu Pha *Mia Pierantozzi *Rachel Rasser *Juan Rodriguez *Aimee Saindon *Jeff Saunders *Amanda Searles *Julie Sipos *Caroline Tang *Kimberly Trippet *David Tsui *Yone Tun *Johnny Valentino *Emily White *Allison Willensky *Mark Wittenberg *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *Kittaya Wongchinda *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Kevin Farr *Joe Franke *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lori Pantel *Noel Remo *Michael Shore *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bryan Stockton Barbie & Her Sistsers in A Pony Tale Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosection. © 2013 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Dolby Surround Arc Productions Animation & Visual Effects "If you love something, set it free." - Barbie Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Category:Credits